Suzanne "Suzy" Lister
Suzanne Lister, aka "Suzy" is one of the main Cures in Pretty Cure: Season's Greetings. She is a cheery, optimistic girl who seems likeable but to most people, actually comes across as rather annoying. She is best friends with Katy Westfall/Cure Star. Her alter ego is Cure Present and her celestial power symbol is the sun. Personality Suzy is a glass-half-full type of person who always speaks with a cheery smile. Her biggest flaw is probably the fact that she says whatever is on her mind at the time-without it going through any sort of censorship first. This has landed her in really sticky situations, particularly with Nabila. She loves all sorts of food, including hot dogs and bacon sandwiches. There is a running joke in the series where she keeps forgetting that Nabila doesn't eat pork and so will offer her a type of food with pork in it. Nabila always refuses. Appearance As Suzy Lister, her hair is tied up in two blonde bunches and her eyes are brown. As Cure Present, her hair grows and is tied with several shiny ribbons, including two big bows of wrapping paper-like fabric. Cure Present wears a frilly dress made from colorful fabric that looks a lot like wrapping paper and like the other two Cures, her eyes are rainbow. Her main colour is red. Relationships *Katherine "Katy" Westfall Despite what their different personalities might lead you to believe, Suzy is Katy's best friend, though part of the reason why is that Katy uses her to help herself be more kind and compassionate to others. Suzy follows Katy around everywhere and often has to break up fights between her and Nabila. *Nabila Sahid/Cure Fir At the beginning of the series, Suzy hated Nabila with an unquenchable passion because she ripped up the Christmas card that Suzy had made herself and mercilessly threw it in the bin. The two of them eventually get along, but Suzy finds it really hard to imagine why anyone would not eat bacon. *Rudolph She thinks he is cute in a fluffy-puppy sort of way. Cure Present "A gift of hope to all the world! Cure Present!" Cure Present is the alter ego of Suzy Lister who attacks by tying enemies up with magical wrapping paper and ribbons and reflects blasts of magic light at them with a shiny wrapping paper shield. Attacks *Ribbon Tsunami *Solar Burst *Christmas Blizzard *Love Ray Shoot Quotes *(when Katy asks Suzy if giving Nabila a Christmas card is really a good idea) "I'm sure her religion says that everyone is equal. So she should get a card too." *"Here you go, Nabila! Merry Christmas!" (when giving Nabila the Christmas card) *(when Katy is comforting her after Nabila ripped the card up, between loud sobs) "She didn't have to rip it up and throw it in the bin... she could've just given it back to me and said "No thanks, I don't celebrate Christmas"... I would've taken it better... All my hard work, destroyed... I spent so much time on those cards, that little..." *"It seems that you Muslims are like Germans, pure, innocent people who have stuff in common with really bad people, and so get a lot of crud for it." To Nabila, who cringes at this but goes, "Yeah, I suppose so." *"Say WHAAAAAAAAATTT??!!" (when hearing Adolf's name for the first time) *(to Nabila, on hearing that she doesn't eat pork) "No way! You serious?... So let me get this straight, you can't eat bacon or any other pig products?... I'm so sorry for you, that's just tragic!" (gets teary-eyed) *"A life without bacon..." (shudders) *"At the end of the day, Katy, it's just meat. No point in letting it go to waste." Category:Cure Fluffy Category:Characters Category:Cures